flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 35
Stormrage gently placed his mother's body on the ground, letting out a mournful wail.Silverstar 17:43, July 30, 2015 (UTC) (TALK PAGES HAVE BEEN ADDED! WOOOO!~) Emberwish let out a mournful wail. "Of course I'm not! My mother is dead!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:45, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Bravelight watched the siblings grieve and felt his own heart tear a little. He took a few uncertain steps forwards before bowing his head respectfully. BLAZEFIRE 17:46, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow's gaze turned to the dead body of Cardinalblaze. No...I wanted to talk with her, I want to see if she had forgiven me for all those awful things I did! Memories flashed through her mind and she felt her heart crack. But I just wanted to know if we could be friends. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 17:49, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage settled down beside his mother's body, pressing his nose into her bloody fur before closing his dull eyes.---- Scarletflame froze at the sight of her mother's body. "No....N-No!" She threw herself onto the ground, pressing into her mother's pelt for the last time.Silverstar 18:25, July 30, 2015 (UTC) (Isn't Scarlet in ScorchClan? xD) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 19:10, July 30, 2015 (UTC) (Scarlet just returned to FlameClan.. She's been here for awhile now) Emberwish let out another wail, closing her eyes mournfully. Rest in StarClan.. ''Rising to her paws, she pressed her face into her mother's fur, gaining one more last warmth from her mother's fur before she went cold. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:40, July 30, 2015 (UTC) (Uh no, she should still be at the border with Sunsetflare. She's going to meet him, if you didn't read it) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 19:42, July 30, 2015 (UTC) (Can we just get on with the roleplay, please? And not argue? Also, Night needs to comfort Emberwish..) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:15, July 30, 2015 (UTC (This is before she goes, Stormver, as she's upset about her mother's death) Scarletflame laid there for about an hour, before glaring at Stormrage. "This is the second time, Stormrage! Both of our parents died because of you!" She spoke in a greatly upset wail, turning and fleeing camp, racing to the ScorchClan border.Silverstar 21:42, July 30, 2015 (UTC) (Wow, Scarlet is mean to Stormrage ;-;) Emberwish let out a cry, pressing her face into Stormrage's fur. "It's okay.. it's not your fault. She's just upset like all of us.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:51, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow walked back in from hunting, holding two mice in her jaws. She headed over to Stormrage and Emberwish, setting the mice down at their paws. "Here, eat. You both must be tired." Her own stomach growled but she ignored it decisively, pressing her sense forward. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:59, July 30, 2015 (UTC (Well, she kind of came back without knowing her father had been dead for weeks, and then her mother died, all because her brother was unable to save them Silverstar 22:03, July 30, 2015 (UTC) (Well, yeah, that's true..) "Me neither.." Emberwish grumbled, her blue eyes dull. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:06, July 30, 2015 (UTC) "Alright..." Stormwillow turned, taking a mouse with her to eat. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 23:33, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar approached Copperdusk, flicking his tail in greetings. "Walk?" He had already spent an hour paying his respect to his good friend, Cardinalblaze, and was in a great need of a break.Silverstar 00:32, July 31, 2015 (UTC) (I totally have too much amazing music on right now...) Stormwillow quietly ate her mouse alone. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:47, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Redfur watched Stormwillow quietly from the middle of camp, his dark amber gaze dull. "Hey," He murmered, placing his tail on her shoulder. "How are you holding up?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:53, July 31, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, uh, hi," Stormwillow murmured. "At this point, Falconheart's nothing. My Clan matters more than that lump of crowfood." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:02, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Redfur flattened his ears, feeling sorry for the she-cat. She's been through so much.. The last thing she needed was her daughter to betray her clan.. her family.. ''"Hey, don't say that," Redfur meowed, trying to cheer Stormwillow up. "She's still your daughter, and I know you still love her." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:04, July 31, 2015 (UTC) "I know, but she abandoned our Clan twice, twice she's betrayed us." Stormwillow's eyes closed as an injured Falconheart appeared in her mind. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 02:07, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Redfur let out a heavy sigh, his gaze now dull. "I'm sorry for what you've been through.. You didn't deserve it, no one did." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:10, July 31, 2015 (UTC) "In some ways, I did deserve it." Stormwillow sighed. "I didn't deserve a lot of it, but I did deserve some of it." She remembered when Falconheart was just a kit, the worried kit who urgently needed the medicine cats. And after that I practically hated Frostleaf. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 02:29, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Redfur cocked his head in confusion. "Why? No one ever deserves to go through what you did. Why would you think that you did deserve it? What have you ever done? You're one of the sweetest cats I've ever met, and I would never doubt your loyality for a second." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:33, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk flicked one ear in Hiddenstar's direction. "Yeah..." she mewed softly, looking mournfully at Cardinalblaze's body. She'd been by the ginger-and-white queen's body for a little bit, but she'd let some of the other cats have a turn as well. She didn't deserve to die like that... Meanwhile, Frozenstream nodded slowly at Streamwing. "Yes, I heard... I don't know if she'll be let back into the Clan if she asks again, I don't think she'll be let in a second time." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:10, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow kept her gaze on the ground. "I've been through a lot more than what most others have done, but now my daughter's taken after my roguish attitude all those moons ago. I hurt an elder. I let Cardinalblaze nearly die and I don't think everyone trusts me or believes I'm loyal. And...I never made up with Cardinalblaze." Streamwing, meanwhile, stifled a purr. "There's something I need to tell you." (Brams you're gonna love it <3) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 11:00, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Redfur perked his ears, yet his gaze was still darkened. "Well, that still doesn't mean you deserved all of this. Even if ''you attacked her. I'm sure she understood.. you were driven by hunger, right?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:11, July 31, 2015 (UTC) "I didn't hurt her," Stormwillow sighed. "I hurt her father. It was accidental. I was starving and so close to death..." She pressed her head into her paws, feeling the same feeling of shame coming back through her body. "Just...no, I'm never going to get the chance ever again. I'm always going to be in debt now..." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 16:26, July 31, 2015 (UTC) "Don't worry," Redfur purred, his gaze lightening. "I'm sure that won't happen again. This is your new home now, and I'm sure they'll all come to accept you for who you really are." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:30, July 31, 2015 (UTC) "In some ways, it's happened, in others, it's not." Stormwillow's tail lashed. "I've be accepted at last, however I think some don't exactly trust me for being the mother of a traitor." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 16:37, July 31, 2015 (UTC) (What should we do with EmberXNight and RedXWolf?) Redfur''s ears twitched. "I'' trust you." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:45, July 31, 2015 (UTC) (I'm hatching an idea currently) Stormwillow lifted her head. "Thanks." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 16:48, July 31, 2015 (UTC) (oooo, what is it? :'D) Redfur nodded, his tail held high. "Anytime." Firestripe padded through camp, watching as Redfur headed towards the Warriors Den. My sister chose well. ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:21, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Bravelight decided to pay his respects to Cardinalblaze. He approached her forlonely, glancing up from the thin body to the grief-stricken cats standing before him. He cleared his throat. " It was fun training with you Cardinalbalze, and then patrollling with you when we were older," he dipped his muzzle to touch the cold body. " Emberwish, Stormrage... you should be proud to call this cat your mother. She was kind and good to her Clan in so many ways. StarClan will reward her with nothing less." BLAZEFIRE 17:44, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish felt every fur on her pelt bristle with anger and grief for her mother as she looked down at her cold, limp body once more. "I'll miss her so much.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:47, July 31, 2015 (UTC) " As you should..." Bravelight felt a twinge of deja-vu. " But don't let the anger fill up all your memories. She would want you to remember her with love, I'm sure." BLAZEFIRE 18:06, July 31, 2015 (UTC) (YAYYYYY) Frozenstream flicked one ear, surprised, at Streamwing. "What is it, my love?" -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 19:29, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage closed his eyes as he pushed his nose further into his limp mother's soft fur. "...I ''am very proud to call her mother...She lived a good life, and I'll always miss her and father."Silverstar 19:32, July 31, 2015 (UTC) "Me too.. Always." Emberwish moaned, watching Stormrage burry his face into her mother's fur. She taught me so much.. She even helped me when no one else would.. ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:37, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather eventually wandered off away from her brother, and the gray-and-white she-cat found herself alone. Shooting a sad glance at Cardinalblaze's body - she'd pay her respects later - she started to groom her downy fur. Meanwhile, Bluestream stepped forward to quickly pay his respects. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 19:37, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Bravelight nodded. " I will leave you to grieve now. You and your siblings have done her proud." He stepped away. BLAZEFIRE 19:42, July 31, 2015 (UTC) (Letsgoletsgoletsgoooooo :D) Streamwing purred. "...I'm expecting kits!" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 19:44, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Mallowbreeze's ears twitched. Did I hear 'kits'? BLAZEFIRE 19:48, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream paused for a moment, before breaking into a delighted purr. "...Oh my StarClan! Another litter?" -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 19:49, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Mallowbreeze shifted into a better spot for sunning herself.BLAZEFIRE 19:51, July 31, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, another one." Streamwing purred and thought for a moment. "Let's hope there isn't five this time." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 20:16, July 31, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah..." Frozenstream mewed, still in disbelief. I'm going to be a father again...! "Hopefully..." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 20:18, July 31, 2015 (UTC) (Let's get on with this) Featherwhisp paced around camp, memories of Crow filling her mind. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:20, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Crow slipped from the bracken, the long-legged black tom sniffing as he spotted the molly. "Well well welll, look who it is!"Silverstar 20:41, July 31, 2015 (UTC) (oooo yes) Featherwhisp paused, letting out a growl. "Get out of here you brainless furball, before I make this visit your last!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:43, July 31, 2015 (UTC) The leader cocked his head and smirked. "What's wrong, kitty? Afraid that I'll kick your tail or steal your heart?"Silverstar 20:45, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Snarling, Featherwhisp bared her fangs. "Watch it, or I'll feed you to your own family!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:47, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Crow rolled his eyes before calmly seating himself, lapping at his jet-black pelt. "Pffft, my family's dead, good luck with that."Silverstar 20:48, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Featherwhisp felt a pain of agony strike her, but sge continued to keep her ground. "What. Come back to spit more insults at my Clan some more?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:50, July 31, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, so now I can't even go far a walk? Gee." Crow rolled his eyes before continuing to groom his pelt.Silverstar 20:53, July 31, 2015 (UTC) "You 'walked' onto my Clans' territory, so step out of it!" Featherwhisp snapped, her tone more feirce. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:55, July 31, 2015 (UTC) "Your Clan?" The tom echoed, a smirk growing on his maw once more. "Oh, so now you're the leader, Feather, my sweet?"Silverstar 21:01, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Growling, Featherwhisp stood her ground, pausing and becoming silent. "What is this? Are you trying to flirt with me?" She growled, her tail lashing. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:04, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Crow paused, putting his head on an incline once more. "And is it working, pretty-paws...?"Silverstar 21:05, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Almost blushing, Featherwhisp flattened her ears. "Uhhh... Well, umm.." Embrassed, she gave the tom a snicker. "So, that's what your here for? To try to get me to leave my Clan for a peice of fox dung like you?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:08, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream finished his mourning for Cardinalblaze and stepped away, just as Silverfeather stepped forward to have her turn. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:09, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Crow snorted, brushing his tail against Featherwhisp's chin. "Then I must be the finest peice of fox dung you've ever seen, feather-weight, my pretty."Silverstar 21:12, July 31, 2015 (UTC) (Wow he's such a flirter xD) Featherwhisp watched as Crow circled around her. "Err, okay.. What do you want?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:14, July 31, 2015 (UTC "A friend, someone to hang out with...Maybe even more...?" The black tom gave her a little smile before leaping into a tree, gazing down at the she-cat. "Maybe we could get to know each other, pretty-paws?"Silverstar 21:16, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Featherwhisp blushed again. "Err... uh.. sure, I guess?" Scowling to herself, she looked at Crow laying on the tree above her, smiling at the tom. How stupid am I?! Falling for this dumb.. fox headed cat! ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:19, July 31, 2015 (UTC) "Then come on, let's go for a walk."----- Hiddenstar returned from his walk with Copperdusk, summoning the Clan. "Featherkit, Wrenkit, and Ravenkit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Featherpaw, Wrenpaw, and Ravenpaw. Your mentors will be Scarletflame, Copperdusk, and Nightstripe. I hope they will pass down all they know on to you three."'Silverstar' 21:23, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Featherpaw beamed with excitement, her eyes gleaming. "Thank you, Hiddenstar, you won't be disappointed!" Meanwhile, Featherwhisp stared at Crow awkwardly, awaiting a response from the dark black handsome tom. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:25, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk padded up to Wrenpaw, the dark ginger cat's tail flicking. "You'll be a great apprentice," she murmured," as she touched noses with him. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:26, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Leopardpaw froliced about camp.---- Crow waved his tail. "Walk or swim?"'Silverstar' 21:33, July 31, 2015 (UTC) (Lol, Featherpaw and Featherwhip. The two Feathers xD) Featherwhisp glared up at Crow. "Walk, I guess.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:35, July 31, 2015 (UTC) The lengthy black tom leaped from the tree, gazing back at the molly calmly. "Then let's roll!"'Silverstar' 21:37, July 31, 2015 (UTC) (We continue this in TFS territory?) Featherwhisp smiled at the tom, following after him. ''This actually might not be that bad afterall.. ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:39, July 31, 2015 (UTC) (Nah, I'm speeding things up so we can get on with the battle) Night quickly came, Crow stretching out his legs as he yawned. "Man, I'm beat."'Silverstar' 21:43, July 31, 2015 (UTC) (Okay, good) Featherwhisp sat beside the tom, stretching her jaws into a wide yawn. "Yeah, me too.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:44, July 31, 2015 (UTC) "Here, I'll sleep with you tonight, ok, Pretty-paws? Lemme build a nest..." Crow pulled some leaves together before lying down with a soft thud.'Silverstar' 21:46, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Featherwhisp purred, her tail flicking. "Err, sure," She meowed, laying down beside Crow before letting out a soft sigh. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:47, July 31, 2015 (UTC) (moar time skip) It was morning, the sun rising over the horizon...and Crow was gone.'Silverstar' 21:52, July 31, 2015 (UTC) (Aww poo Crow Dx) Featherwhisp awoke with a jolt, feeling empty inside. Where was Crow? Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:54, July 31, 2015 (UTC) (woah Crow is naughty) Silverfeather padded out of the warriors' den, yawning - having finished her respects towards Cardinalblaze long ago. Bluestream and Frozenstream were sleeping in the warriors' den, while Solombra was out of camp, and Copperdusk was looking for Wrenpaw. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:55, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw padded over to Cardinalblaze's limp body, paying her respects. ''Take care, Cardinalblaze... she dug her nose deep into Cardinalblaze's soft pelt before sniffling and stepping back. She padded into a dark corner and started crying silently for her clanmate's death.Icyclaw11 00:01, August 1, 2015 (UTC) (Icy, cats can't cry) Featherwhisp stretched out her limbs, remembering the enjoyment that she had with Crow the night before. I need to find him.. ''Silently, she snuck out of camp, heading to the TFS territory. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:11, August 1, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, cats can't cry, they don't have tear glands, which give us tears (I may be wrong, but I still know cats can't cry)) (And hate to break it Featherwhisp, but Crow's occupied xD) Stormwillow moved away from Redfur. "Yeah…I'll see you later, your mate's going to be mad if she knows we spent the night together." Her stomach twisted as she felta twinge of guilt. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 02:42, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Redfur flattened his ears. "Why? We're just friends.. What would she have to be mad about?" (Oooo, maybe Stormwillow could say she likes him?) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:44, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow glanced back. "Because…I like you." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 06:32, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Redfur froze, looking at Stormwillow oddly. "W-what? That's very nice, but.. Wolfclaw is my mate, no one else.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:06, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow turned away, freezing up. "I-I know but you've helped me feel better…" She frantically glanced around to see if Wolfclaw was near. Why did I say that?!? "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 18:13, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar called yet another meeting, leaping onto the Lava Rock with his oddly colored pelt shining in the brilliant sun. "I, Hiddenstar, leader of FlameClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Skypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do!" "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Skypaw, from this moment you will be known as Skycloud. StarClan honors your bravery and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan."Silverstar 19:37, August 1, 2015 (UTC) " Skycloud! Skycloud!" Bravelight cheered. Mallowbreeze dragged herself from the side of the elder's den and joined her father, voice rasping in her throat. FISH The Happy cat 19:38, August 1, 2015 (UTC) (alright!) Wolfclaw came back from hunting. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 19:40, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish and Blossomstripe joined in on the cheering, but Blossomstripe paused whenever something came to her mind. Where's Featherwhisp? Ever since that 'Crow' cat came here, I haven't seen her.. ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:42, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Mallowbreeze noticed Blossomstripe's worried look. ''I haven't talked to someone in about a whole four seasons. ''the sense of conclusion overcoming her, she decided to talk to the she-cat. She dragged herself over and rasped. " Something troubling you?" FISH The Happy cat 19:49, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream was purring under his breath, still very delighted that he and Streamwing were having another litter of kits. Meanwhile, Bluestream padded out of the warriors' den, and stared at his father. ''He's very happy... a lot happier than usual... -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 20:54, August 1, 2015 (UTC Stormrage approached Skycloud in a limp, his broken leg giving him pain, but getting better. He gave her a gentle nuzzle to the shoulder before stepping back. "Congrats!"Silverstar 21:09, August 1, 2015 (UTC) (StormXSky is so cute, tbh :D) Blossomstripe let out a sigh. I'd better find her and bring her back to camp. She's never been one to exactly leave camp alone.. ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:11, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Crow wandered back into FlameClan territory, his ears pricking as he spotted a black she-cat (Shadedsun). "Well hello there."'Silverstar' 21:20, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Shadedsun (because that's what she'd called herself recently) turned in the direction of Crow. "Um..." she mewed softly. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:23, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe wandered out of camp, only to see Featherwhisp storm past her. "Woah, what's wrong with you?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:24, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Crow flicked his tail, narrowing his blue eyes as he coolly leaned against a tree. "What's a pretty-face like you doing out here, all alone?"'Silverstar' 21:25, August 1, 2015 (UTC) (That's so adorable omg) Growling, Featherwhisp continued to move forward, but paused once she scented Crow. ''He's here.. ''Closing her eyes in pain, she walked forward, ignoring everyone and everything around her. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:28, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow slithered away from Redfur as Wolfclaw came over to the tom. "What have you been doing, Redfur?" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 21:34, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Shadedsun lashed her tail at this. "I can be alone whenever I want," she hissed. "I like being alone - there's nothing better for me to do. I'm on the outside - I'm not even FlameClan born!" After this, she started shaking, thinking that she revealed a little too much there. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:36, August 1, 2015 (UTC) "Hey, hey, calm down, pretty-paws! No need to get worked up, half of those 'LameClan cats aren't even Clan-born. Heck, I was always looked down upon, because my brother was all 'big and mighty'." Crow responded in a soft tone.Silverstar 21:38, August 1, 2015 (UTC) "Nothing," Redfur meowed, shuffling his paws as he gazed over to Stormwillow's direction. ----"Featherwhisp!" Blossomstripe yowled, her gaze darkened. "Why are you so upset?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:40, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Shadedsun suddenly became curious. "Really?" Meanwhile, back at camp, Silverfeather noticed that Featherwhisp seemed upset, and the gray-and-white warrior backed away. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:42, August 1, 2015 (UTC Crow gave the dark-furred molly a small smile as he nodded slowly. "Yeah...So, I left my original faction, and went to a new one, were cats actually acknowledged me."Silverstar 21:44, August 1, 2015 (UTC) "It's none of your buisness," She hissed, pain and sadness revealing in her gaze. "Just go away and leave me alone." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:45, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Shadedsun looked uneasy. "My old faction was evil, but they respected me more than here," she sighed. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:46, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Crow frowned, stepping forward and resting his tail on Shadedsun's shoulders. "Then you'll need to show them what you're made of, teach them to respect you. Respect isn't given out freely, it's earned, sweetheart."Silverstar 21:47, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Shadedsun shook slightly at this. "Okay..." she whispered. "By the way, what's your name?" -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:49, August 1, 2015 (UTC) "Blackbird (youlittleliar), what's yours?" Crow asked with a small incline of his head, his blue gaze resting on the young warrior.Silverstar 21:50, August 1, 2015 (UTC) (ahaha) Shadedsun fellfor Crow's fake name of Blackbird, so she believed him. "Shadedsun," she replied. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:53, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Crow gave a little wave of his tail. "Wanna see the prettiest sunset you'll ever see? I know a fantastic ridge to sit on."Silverstar 21:56, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Shadedsun nodded eagerly. "Okay." This 'Blackbird' made her happy - she'd never felt like this in moons! -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:57, August 1, 2015 (UTC With a smile, Crow bounded off, climbing up hill before seating himself on a ridge, his blue eyes settling on the dying sun.Silverstar 22:00, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Shadedsun followed Crow up onto the ledge, seating herself next to the black tom. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:03, August 1, 2015 (UTC Crow let out a warm purr, closing his eyes as he sighed softly. "Beautiful, isn't it?"Silverstar 22:04, August 1, 2015 (UTC) "...Yeah," Shadedsun mewed dreamily, fixing her gaze on the bold sun for a moment, before looking back at Crow. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:06, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Crow shifted his blue gaze back to the molly, holding her gaze for a few heartbeats before returning his orbs to the sunset. After a while, he began to slowly fall asleep, eventually curling up in a ball and passing out (what a romantic).Silverstar 22:07, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Shadedsun watched Crow for a moment as he fell asleep, before the black she-cat curled herself around Crow as well, and she too fell asleep. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:11, August 1, 2015 (UTC) (End 'o fling. Sorry folks for the many posts) Once again, in the morning, Crow disappeared, getting what he wanted, and was now off to have yet another fling.Silverstar 22:12, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Shadedsun woke up to find her 'Blackbird' gone. She guessed that he had gone hunting, so she sat up and started to groom her ruffled fur. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:15, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe paced around camp. Meanwhile, Featherwhisp laid in the Warriors den, her head rested on her paws as she let out a silent wail. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:55, August 1, 2015 (UTC) (lol, " Crow was now off to have yet another fling") Daisypetal crouched in the corner of camp, watching two cats share tongues. I wish I had a mate like that. ''She sighed. Her ideal mate was tall, handsome, with black for and blue eyes (hinthinthint). FISH The Happy cat 01:46, August 2, 2015 (UTC) How Crow wished he could find the ideal fling...A she-cat who was derpy, desperate, and foolish. Every other fling took effort, he had to ''make them fall in love. The dark-furred tom calmly strode alongside the border, on his usual "patrol".Silverstar 01:51, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Last FC post tonight, oh Whiskers, that hilarious). Daisypetal decided to go for a walk outside camp. She pushed her way through the crowd still lost in a dream of the mysterious cat twining his tail with hers. If only... .''in her wanderings, she didn't realize she had neared the FlameClan border. FISH The Happy cat 01:53, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Crow paused, tensing slightly as he detected the scent of an approaching FlameClan cat. ''Ugh, great, probably a stupid tom. His ears pricked as he spotted the cat. A she-cat! Praise the Tribe of Endless Hunting! Moving swiftly, the tom struck his "cool pose", casually leaning against a tree. The she-cat seemed to be in some dreamy state, so hopefully things would be easy for Crow.Silverstar 01:56, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Okay that was just too hilarious I need to end my posts soon). Daisyheart was so lost in her dream she didn't even smell Crow. She couldn't even see the world around her. With a gasp, she tripped over a rock and began to fall (save her *pokes Crow*). FISH The Happy cat 01:58, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Oh no, we can't let her pelt get dirty -gasps- save her, Crow!) With a gasp, Crow darted forward, grabbing the molly by her soft scruff and heaving her upward so her fluffy fur didn't touch the soft earth. "M'lady, are you alright?!"Silverstar 02:03, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Daisypetal's heart pounded as she smelled tom. Is he helping me, or...? ''She felt her scruff held up by strong jaws, and felt her paws touch the earth. " Who are..." she trailed off and found herself starting into the most handsome face she'd ever seen. It was her dream tom! " StarClan," she gasped. FISH The Happy cat 02:06, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Crow's blue eyes grew round as he studied the gorgeous molly whom he had saved. "Great Tribe of Endless Hunting..." He breathed, releasing the warrior's scruff as her paws touched the ground. He stepped back, lowering the front half of his body in a bow. "My eyes have just settled on an angel...And what might your name be, my alluring lady?"'Silverstar' 02:11, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ((Yay!!!!! I'm finally a warrior!!! Woohoooo!!!!)) Skycloud let out a warm purr, nuzzling Stormrage. "Thanks!" She took a step back and padded to his side, grooming his dark fur. "Do you... Uh... Want to take a walk...? Together..?" She shuffled uncertaintly and nervously, her head down.'Icyclaw11' 02:08, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Daisypetal gasped, her heart racing faster. " Daisypetal?" she squeaked. She looked at his black pelt rippling with muscle, his strong stance and charming demeanor and decided... she was in love. FISH The Happy cat 02:13, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage shurgged. "Sure, why not?" Sure, it'd hurt, but whatever.---- Crow let out a soft purr, admiring the she-cat from where he sat. "Such a gorgeous name for such an eloquent beauty. I'm Crow, but do not speak my name, my sweet beauty, for it is a barren in your exquisite presense..."'Silverstar' 02:22, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Eventually, Shadedsun realized that 'Blackbird' wasn't coming back, so she made her way back to camp, feeling slightly downcast. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 02:35, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing sighed and pushed herself to her paws. ''I wonder what Falconheart is doing... That traitor, probably conspiring with the enemy. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 11:44, August 2, 2015 (UTC) What does that even mean...? ''Daisypetal stared back at him, looking deep into his blue eyes. " Are you real?" Ouch. How embarassing. FISH The Happy cat 14:26, August 2, 2015 (UTC) His ancestors had granted his wish! This she-cat was as derpy and clueless as a newborn kittypet kit! The Tom let out a happy sigh, smiling at Daisypetal. "Yes I am, my pretty. Are you real? I think I've seen the Tribe of Endless Hunting!"'Silverstar' 14:47, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (I have a CRAPLOAD to catch up to, but whateves. Hawktalon needs to comfort Stormwillow :3) Hawktalon walked to Stormwillow, his beloved, and rested his tail on her shoulder. Hate...it cripples souls...it kills hopes...and it makes you feel as if you're not worth anything. I'm a Christian; do you hate me? 16:03, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Yes, ya do xD) Featherwhisp went hunting alone, pausing as her kits' kicked. ''I can't let anyone know I have his kits.. I need to leave FlameClan until they're born. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:24, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (''Ja but I don't have time to do that so you'll have to excuse my incompetence) Thunderheart walked to his mate. (where the heck are his kits and what rank are they XD) "Hello, beloved," he purred. Hate...it cripples souls...it kills hopes...and it makes you feel as if you're not worth anything. I'm a Christian; do you hate me? 16:29, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (I had Whiskers hold off on making the ceremony until you could roleplay, so when she gets on, I'll ask her if she can appoint them as warriors) Blossomstripe turned around to face her mate, purring. "Hello, my love." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:34, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (The first gemstone arrives...) Ruby slunk through FlameClan territory, wondering if she'd find any FlameClan cats. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 16:37, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (DANG IT EC'D) Thunderheart rammed into his mate's side, purring with delight. (Btw, he's WAY smaller than Blossom. Like, half her size. And DERP I CAN'T REMEMBER HALF MY CHARACTERS someone remind me D:) Hate...it cripples souls...it kills hopes...and it makes you feel as if you're not worth anything. I'm a Christian; do you hate me? 16:39, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (http://flameclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Cats_Owned_by_Thunder :P) Blossomstripe bent down to lick her mate on the nose. "It's been awhile.." She murmered. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:45, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Danke) Thunderheart nodded. He looked across the clearing to see Grasspaw and Riverpaw talking together. The two had grown unusually close after Primrosekit's death. Thunderheart thought it'd be hard to seperate the two; they were practically glued together. And yet, Thunderheart felt utter exultance for them, because they had each other. When Thunderheart's mother died, Thunderheart had no one to go to...no mother figure. Hawktalon was and is his father figure, but he needed that connection. His emotions had shattered...until he met Blossomstripe. He leaned closer to his beloved, trying to hide the grief that clenched his heart and haunted him day after day. (dang I feel his grief, although it has no relation to my life) ---Spottedpetal sat cleaning herself, keeping one eye on Grasspaw. She had grown quite fond of him. -- Flamepaw watched as the world went by, oblivious to the fox behind her (she must dieeeee, and she must die nowww) The return of Thunder! 17:07, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Anytime, and woah that's a long post x.x) Blossomstripe clenched her teeth, trying to hide the pain of losing Primrosekit. Anger bubbled inside of her, remembering how she died to protect her siblings from Owlfur. It's all over now.. it's all over.. ''Sighing, she pressed her face into her mate's fur, hiding all of the greif she still had inside. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:11, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (My posts always are. And geez, Griefville) Grasspaw and Riverpaw nuzzled eachother, remembering how Primrosekit died to save them. "We'll always remember her," they silently vowed together. The return of Thunder! 17:16, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Whitepaw padded over to Grasspaw and Riverpaw, his ears flattened. "Hey uh, sorry about your sister.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:19, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Ruby wondered where Sapphire was. She crept closer to the FlameClan camp. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 17:26, August 2, 2015 (UTC) "It's okay," Grasspaw lied, not meeting Whitepaw's gaze. "It's not your fault." The return of Thunder! 17:29, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Skycloud padded forward, stopped, and looked back. "You coming, slow poke?" She mewed playfully. She started running towards the entrance to camp, the wind whipping against her face. She ran and ran, and finally skidded to a halt. She looked ha at Stormrage and smiled.Icyclaw11 17:31, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart buried his face in Blossomstripe's fur, taking in her sweet scent and thinking only of her. The return of Thunder! 17:33, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe nuzzled her mate quietly, trying to hide the sadness within her gaze. Not only was she still grieving for the loss of her kit many moons ago, but she became more worried about Featherwhisp's actions. Whitepaw flattened his ears. "Yeah, I know.. I know what it's like to lose someone you love.." He then grew silent, remembering the death of his parents. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:37, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (oooh IDEAAAAAAAAAA) Riverpaw got up and walked to Whitepaw and nuzzled him gently. The return of Thunder! 17:38, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (YES RIVERXWHITE <3!!!!) Whitepaw leaned against Riverpaw in comfort, smiling at the grey she-cat. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:40, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (:DDDDDDDDDDDDDD LET LOVE TAKE LIFE (in a good way) <3) Spottedpetal saw the need to comfort Grasspaw, who obviously felt lonely. She padded over to him and sat next next to him, grooming his head. Grasspaw purred happily. The return of Thunder! 17:43, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (YESSSSSSSSSSS <333) Whitepaw let out a sigh before lifting his head, his gaze focused on the bright blue sky. Mother.. Father.. ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:46, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Words can't do a justice as to how huge my smile is and how happy I am. This takes so much stress of my shoulders :D) Riverpaw licked Whitepaw's little head. "You okay?" The return of Thunder! 17:48, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ( Okay, now for some random drama) Daisypetal felt her heart beat faster. Unconsciusly, she leaned forwards towards Crow. " I'm real... definetly. And why are you even here?"--- Mallowbreeze watched Spottedpetal and Grasspaw. Whitepaw, Blossomstripe, and Riverpaw's pelt swam in her vision until they became a blur of pelts and colors. She staggered back as the voice of her mother called out: ''Beware a battle, Mallowbreeze Your time is coming! ''the words struck such fear into her heart that she screeched and wailed in terror, falling into an unconscious heap at the edge of camp. FISH The Happy cat 18:00, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Nice sig) Adderfang padded to Mallowbreeze. "You okay?" he meowed. ---Flamepaw was killed by the fox before she knew what hit her. The fox silently carried her away, eventually devouring her ravenously. The return of Thunder! 18:06, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ( Thunder she can't reply, she's unconscious. And thanks) Mallowbreeze's heart was still racing from the encounter- Daisypetal drank the sight of Crow in. FISH The Happy cat 18:09, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Ik; Adderfang's oblivious :P) Adderfang waited, unaware that Mallowbreeze was otherwise occupied by unconciousness. The return of Thunder! 18:10, August 2, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah.. are you?" Whitepaw asked, obviously lying. How was he 'ok'? His mother and father were dead! Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:13, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Crow studied a paw, his blue eyes soft as he returned his gaze to Daisypetal. "I was just taking a stroll, and then I saw you, m'ady...I was just drawn in by your gorgeous looks, your soft voice...."'Silverstar' 18:14, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ( Oh lol) Mallowbreeze let out a feeble wail as she returned to conscience. Adderfang's face swam before her and she croaked. " Who are you? Are you one of 'them' who tell me I'm going to die?"--- Daisypetal purred and pressed her cheek against crows. The midday sun was hot. " Let's find some shade. Then we can talk." FISH The Happy cat 18:30, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Last post for I don't know how long) Crow purred and nodded, leading the pretty molly to some shade underneath a tall oak. "I don't want you getting overheated, that beautiful, fluffy pelt of yours must make you very warm."'Silverstar' 18:33, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Daisypetal shuffled her paws shly at his flattering praise. ''I've finally found my dream tom! ''she looked up at him with big blue eyes. " Sometimes, But that doesn't matter now." She brushed her pelt against his. FISH The Happy cat 18:35, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Riverpaw wasn't going to lie to Whitepaw. "No," she meowed softly, "And you're not either." ---Adderfang eyed her confusedly. "What?" he meowed. "I'm Adderfang!" (your destroyer! Lol jk) The return of Thunder! 18:40, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Whitepaw sighed. ''Who am I kidding.. she's not stupid. ''Suddenly, he came gaze to gaze with her, blushing within an instant. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:42, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (WHEEEEE :D) Riverpaw nuzzled his nose, gazing at him with utter softness. (Time for Sandpaw to fall in love >:D) Sandpaw looked around, taking in everything around her. She wished she had someone that loved her, but she had decided long ago to wait for someone else to love her before she loved them. The return of Thunder! 18:46, August 2, 2015 (UTC (-casually waits for storm and throws Phoenixpaw-) Phoenixpaw glared at his brother as he skipped/limped out of camp after his little girlfriend like a happy kit. ''I will kill that loser. What a whimp, he doesn't deserve to be deputy! ---- Crow let out a soft, loud purr as he nuzzled Daisypetal. Something felt...different, as if he actually liked this cat a bit (don't worry, he'll dump her in the battle xD).Silverstar 18:51, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Whiskey, when you get the chance, please do Sandpaw, Grasspaw, and Riverpaw's ceremonies. Danke) The return of Thunder! 18:53, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ( such romance. *has mental image of Whiskers casually RP'ing while tornado rages nearby*)Mallowbreeze's vision stabled and she recognized Adderfang. " Adderfang... is it normal to have dreams of your death?"--- Daisypetal closed her eyes and sighed. " This is just... perfect..." she sighed, twining her tail with Crow's. FISH The Happy cat 18:54, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (LOVE) Adderfang was stunned. What? "Uh, no..." he felt a strange sense of protection over Mallowbreeze. "But I won't let that happen," he found himself saying. The return of Thunder! 18:57, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ( Adder X Mallow? Weirdddddd) Mallowbreeze looked up at him, green eyes dull. " Will you help me get back to my den?" her legs trembled as she tried to stand up.I can't die now! I love this Clan! '' FISH The Happy cat 19:01, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Whateves. It doesn't need to go far. After all, you are basically confirming she's gonna die, cuz she's having dreams of it. She'll be Adder's first love, then she'll die, then he'll be sad, then he'll love someone else, then she'll die, et cetera, until Adderfang dies of grief lol) Adderfang nodded and helped her up. The return of Thunder! 19:04, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar summoned the Clan. "I,Hiddenstar, leader of FlameClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warriors in their turn. Sandpaw, Grasspaw, and Riverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do!" "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sandpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sandfur. StarClan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan. Grasspaw, from this moment you will be known as Grassfur. StarClan honors your passion and confidence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan. Riverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Riverwish. StarClan honors your bubbliness and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan." Crow leaned into the molly. "Yes, it is ''more than perfect..."Silverstar 19:05, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Thanks, Whiskers, but I am gonna edit the Sandfeather part, because her name's supposed to be SandFUR...) Grassfur, Riverwish, and Sandfur sat vigil. The return of Thunder! 19:09, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Ummm.. you forgot Whitepaw..) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:15, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Yoops) The return of Thunder! 19:17, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (I'm just gonna say he's a warrior.. His name'll be Whiteclaw). Whiteclaw beamed proudly, but got silent and sat vigile with the others. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:29, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Flame, we needa quickly finish off the Ivy and Flamespring thing). FISBird That Flees From StormH The Happy cat 19:31, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (EC) Ruby inched closer to the FlameClan camp. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 19:35, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan